All of My Problems Solved
by HarryLurvsMarsBars
Summary: When Pam steps outside of her comfort zone of sweaters and penny loafers, what kind of fun will she and Jim get into? My first Office story! Feedback is very much appreciated :


My first Office fic! It's been my obsession for a while, and let's face it, how could you not be inspired to write some fluffy Jim/Pam smut after watching them for one episode? I know I couldn't… Reviews are appreciated!

Oh, and this is set around season 4-5 ish, before the baby and after they've been dating awhile.

Jim Halpert shifted uncomfortably in his desk chair and ran a hand through his already tousled curls. His discomfort was not because Michael had yet again taken up his penchant for talking to him about all things inappropriate, nor having to deal with Dwight's constant rants on his lackluster work enthusiasm. No, Jim Halpert could deal quite easily with those things, having grown accustomed to them in the extensive years he had been employed at Dunder Mifflin. His problem, or, should he say, his body's problem, was the receptionist sitting not seven feet away from him.

Jim Halpert loved Pam Beesly. Very much so, in fact. He wasn't sure, however, if he should fall to his knees before her or reprimand her for being so very…Pam today. Outside of work, Pam loved to dress up a little, throw him a bone every now and then, but due to Michaels' frequent comments about certain parts of her body, the only option she could muster was to dress…well, like she does at work. And today she had opted for a much more "sexy secretary" ensemble, unbeknownst to the half-conscious Jim that morning. Her sapphire sleeveless silk blouse was tucked into a very form fitting black pencil skirt that, in Jim's opinion, flaunted her fantastic curves tremendously. Gone were the boring penny loafers and her half-up do. Today she wore fantastic a fantastic pair of shiny patent leather charcoal pumps and her usual curls were straightened to perfection, the ends of her strawberry blond hair now falling to the middle of her back.

Essentially, she was straight out of one of Jim's midday fantasies he often had about her in his abundant spare time that he was not selling paper.

As his mind started to wander further into places it shouldn't go during work, he decided to steer his mind back on the right path by looking at Dwight, which worked every time one of these daydreams occurred. Currently Dwight was polishing some kind of collectible toy lightsaber, his features full of concentration as he moved the rag up and down the bright green "laser", up and down, up and down.

There it was again, the image of Pam and himself rushing home in a blur of flesh and clothes only to collapse on the bed hours later, both thoroughly satisfied. Despite being disgusted with himself at allowing Dwight of all people to essentially get it up, he shifted even lower in his seat and slid his lower half under his desk. Jim thought he might have thrown up a little in his mouth at the knowledge and turned to Pam to remedy him. There she was in all her beautiful glory, chewing on the end of a pencil as she undoubtedly sketched some kind of picture in her notepad. Jim smiled at the thought; he loved Pam's drawings almost as much as he loved her herself. Now that he was calmed down once again, he glanced at the clock on his computer screen and noted that he still had about forty-five very long minutes until he had a chance of sneaking out to go get lunch for him and Pam. Deciding a game of Spider Solitaire was in order, he opened up the game and tried not to look over at his stunning girlfriend until it was relatively time to go.

He didn't stand a chance, however, when thirty minutes later he heard her stand out of her chair and the _thump_, _thump_ of her stiletto heels on the carpeted floor; he had to look, couldn't stop his gorgeous green eyes from traveling up her slender yet curvaceous body and drinking every inch of her in as she waited on the copies to finish. Closing his game, Jim stood with one purpose in mind, and that was to get himself and Pam out of that office, right then.

He casually walked towards her, momentarily suppressing the urge to sprint to her and stood beside her, checking around the office to make sure everyone was concentrated on their work. He bent his head down close enough to her ear so she could hear his low, raspy whisper.

"Ready to go get lunch?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear delightfully and making the hairs on her neck stand up as she shivered slightly at the tone in his voice.

Pam was about to remind him of his offer to go get them both lunch so she could catch up on some paperwork after being sick a couple of days, but she saw that his normally light green eyes had gone darker, not so much that they were brown, but more of a deep jade color that made her want to melt into the coffee-stained floor right then and there. She knew that look he was giving her, and it never failed to give her chills. Needless to say, Pam Beesly would most certainly not be eating lunch within the next hour.

She nodded her assent and without another word she grabbed her purse from the reception desk and they scurried out of the door before anyone could stop them.

As soon as they reached the hallway, Jim grabbed her hand, which felt so small and warm in his own large one as they raced down the gray hall to the elevator, eager to get into at least a semi-private space before they devoured one another. Thanking God that the elevator was already on their floor, Jim pulled Pam into the box and pressed the button to close the door. Before they even began their descent, Jim dragged her into a rugged, heated kiss by placing one of his hands on the back of her head and the other at her waist.

To Pam, there was no better way to spend time than kissing Jim and letting Jim kiss her, except for the obvious alternative. His soft, full lips meshed wonderfully with her own, strong but not unpleasantly rough. Perfect. Their tongues tangled, circling one another's in a battle for control until oxygen became a necessity and she had to pull away before she passed out. Breathing heavily, she forced herself to open her eyes and watched him do the same, before they both smiled at each other.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, enjoying the low chuckle that escaped his throat as he ran the fingers of the hand that was on her head through the thick strands, down the back of her neck and to her arm where they finally met her hand.

"Hello, Miss Beesly."

She giggled and he relished in the soft, feminine sound. He loved making her laugh, loved doing or saying anything to make her smile and cheer her up. He loved even more when she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his middle, and despite the fact that she was wearing close to four inch heels, still the top of her head reached only the bottom of his chin. Pam raised her head and pressed her smooth lips to his jaw line and he smiled in pleasure. She trailed her kisses to that spot behind his ear that made him jump and gasp as she sucked lightly on the sensitive spot, giggled again when she felt a distinctive hardness against her tummy. "So soon, Halpert? I would have thought you could have at least made it out of the elevator first," she teased.

Jim decided turnabout was fair play and ducked down to nip at her pulse, knowing it was a very great weakness of hers, and then in his lowest, sexiest bedroom voice murmured, "I've been like this all day." He felt her tremble against him and wrapped his long arms around her to support her. "What were you thinking, wearing this outfit today? Not even Dwight and his Dwight-ness could distract me from you." He planted another knee-weakening kiss to her lips just as the elevator doors opened. Grabbing her hand once again he led her out of the elevator and to his Saab parked a few places down from the building entrance. They had just settled into their respective seats when Jim started the car and peeled out of the parking lot and turned onto the main road. "Where are we going?" Pam asked, still a little out of breath from their escapade in the elevator, but she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Home," he growled. The sound of his voice made her thighs clench as a rush of moisture flooded her center and she gripped his hand tighter, silently conveying to him to get there faster. Jim got the hint and pressed on the gas pedal a little harder, speeding them along to their shared townhouse not ten minutes away from the office.

When they arrived home they hurried out of the car and Jim fumbled with his keys in an effort to get them inside. Finally succeeding in finding the house key and turning it in the lock he held the door open for her and watched as she entered, the curves of her hips swaying as she passed him undoubtedly on purpose. Nearly slamming the door behind him, Jim grabbed her hips and pinned her to the door with his body. She couldn't stop the groan that left her mouth if she had tried, choosing instead to let Jim swallow it with his own mouth as he covered her lips with his. She was so lost in his kiss that she didn't notice him draw her shirttail out of her black skirt until he was pulling it roughly apart at the buttons in an effort to see her skin. She didn't even complain when a few of the buttons popped out and scattered across the oak floor, as she was already busy unbuttoning his own shirt until he grew impatient with that as well and finally pulled it along with his thin undershirt over his head.

Pam stared at his surprisingly defined torso, from his strong arms and shoulders, to broad chest that was covered with downy hair, all the way down to his muscled abdomen and the fine trail of hair leading from his belly button to where it disappeared his pants. Jim didn't let her look for long, as he ducked his head to trace his lips along the black lace edge of her bra, teasingly barely brushing his lips and his warm breath across her hard nipples through the material. She gasped his name breathily and Jim decided right then and there that there was no more beautiful sound in the world than his name leaving Pam's throat on that breathy cry.

Reaching behind her to deftly unclasp her bra, he let it fall to the floor in a wisp of lace and stared at his newfound treasure. He trailed one hand up her abdomen to her chest where he cupped the warm underside of one of her full breast, tracing his fingertip around her now taut nipple in maddeningly slow circles while his lips treated to other to the same delightful torture. Pam clasped the adorable curls at the nape of his neck and tried to direct his mouth to where she wanted it most, but he was having none of it, instead letting his lips travel to the valley between her breasts and trail his tongue along it smoothly. "Jim," she moaned helplessly, tugging at his hair. "Please…"

She felt him smile against her skin and finally gave in to her cries as his thumb and forefinger gently grasped a mauve nipple and his teeth another. "Yes," Pam moaned happily, running her fingers through his thick brown hair. She loved his hair. It was so easy to grip, to hang onto, not to mention it was completely adorable how messy it always was without looking sloppy. She lost her trail of thought when he switched lips and fingers, treating her some more before she couldn't take it anymore and brought his lips back to hers again. As their tongues collided erotically, Jim's fingers crawled behind her to unzip the zipper that curved along the small of her back.

"I love this skirt," he whispered against her lips, pulling the zipper down slowly. "So sexy…shows you off perfectly." Kissing her once again, Jim tugged at the material until it hung loose and dropped to the floor at her stiletto-clad feet. Pam held onto his shoulders as she stepped out of it, now wearing only a skimpy pair of black lace panties and her heels. Jim dragged his lips down her neck and across her torso, stopping at all the places he knew would make her squirm and cry out in the process, until he was on his knees before her. Pam glanced down at him and moaned in anticipation at what was to come. Jim dipped his tongue into her navel and pulled down her panties, leaving her there in all her glory. He looked up at her and smiled at her, noting how beautiful she looked right then; her eyes closed tight, chest heaving, her small hand raking through his hair.

Jim pressed a kiss to the thin strip of trimmed curls at her center and Pam gasped, looking down at him once more. "Jim," she murmured, guiding him with her hand as she had before. This time Jim listened. He reached the tip of his tongue out to wiggle the sensitive bud of her clit, trailing it down to her entrance and drinking her in. At the taste of her Jim couldn't suppress the moan of delight at the knowledge that he had made her like this and that she was like this because of him, and if he had thought earlier he couldn't get any harder that before, he was proven wrong as soon as he could taste her. Moaning her name, he closed his lips around her swollen clit and sucked hard, bringing her closer to the edge as he probed to fingers into her opening, almost exploding at the feel of her pulsing around his long fingers. Pumping them slowly in and out of her while keeping his lips glued to her clit, Jim curled his fingers inside her to find that special spot and it was enough, and she cried out his name on a full-throated moan as she climaxed, giving Jim a small taste of what was about to happen on a much bigger scale.

Bringing her back down slowly by trading hard sucks for gentle licks and slowing his fingers, Jim made his way up her body and kissed her lovingly. When he pulled back Pam smiled at him in a similar manner and reached for his belt buckle, purposely brushing her fingers against the large bulge in his pants. She loosened his pants and pushed them down his hips, letting him kick them along with his shoes and socks off before dipping her fingertips under the waistband of his boxers. She traced the hollows of his hips in little circles, each time getting lower and lower until she was so close but yet so far from where he wanted her most. She stood on her tiptoes, still wearing her shoes, and whispered seductively in his ear, "I want you, Jim," before finally grasping his length in her hands, pumping slowly and watching his eyelids flutter adorably. She ran her palm along the head, smearing the liquid there along the rest of him, now adding a twist of her hands on the upstroke and producing a strangled groan of her name from his lips.

When she began to squeeze as well, Jim brought her hands out of his boxers and slid out of them with some difficulty as they were now several sizes too small. "Sorry, but I had to stop you. I have to be inside you. Now," he grumbled lowly, grasping her thighs and effortlessly lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Grasping his length in one hand and positioning himself to enter her, she toed off her shoes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he finally entered her with a groan of her name.

When she had sunk all the way down his cock Pam leaned back and looked him in the eye, loving even more the color they had turned now that they were one, a kind of forest green that she easily got lost in. Leaning in slowly Pam planted her lips on his for the sweetest kiss of the afternoon. "I love you, Jim. I always will."

Jim would never get tired of hearing her say those words to him. He had waited so long to hear them and he now treasured every time they left her sweet lips. "Love you too, Pam." He pulled back slightly and thrust upwards, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. "So much. You have no idea."

Pam thought she did have an idea if his love for her was anything like hers was for him, but she didn't possess the brainpower when he started thrusting harder, and she had no choice but to force all of her energy on thrusting her hips to meet his over and over again until the hard wood of the door began to make her back hurt. "Jim…couch," was all she managed to get out before she proceeded to lave wet kisses onto his neck as he moved them to the leather couch a few feet away. He lay her down on her back when the new angle suddenly snapped a new surge of pleasure between them and he groaned her name and thrust harder.

"Jim, Jim, oh God yes," Pam cried, over and over again as Jim thrust into her with reckless abandon.

"God, Pam," he whispered, bringing one of the hands that lay beside her head down her body, starting at her breast and then trailing down to press on her clit, where a few short rubs was all it took to bring her crashing over. Jim brought his mouth to hers to swallow her cries as she climaxed, and when the rhythmic clutching of her muscles around him became too much for him, he followed shortly, his soft grunts and spasmodic thrusts into her the only indication of his own orgasm.

Pam opened her eyes and saw him laying above her with his eyes still closed as his hips finally came to a stop. She noticed his biceps trembling in effort to keep from crushing her beneath him. Touched by his thoughtfulness, she still wanted to feel him covering her completely. She grasped his elbows and tugged, loving the way his entire weight felt on top of her. He gasped quietly and opened his eyes in surprise. Pam chuckled and brought her hands to his cheeks so she could bring his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "You're so quiet," she noted with a smile. "My quiet Jim."

"Only yours," he replied, nuzzling her nose with his in a sweet Eskimo kiss and then reaching for the back of the couch to find the large throw. He rolled them over so that he was now on his back and she sat astride him, slipping from her in the process. "I love you."

"Love you more," she said childishly. They both laughed and Pam leaned down for a few more kisses before pulling back and laying her head on his chest. "What are you thinking about now, Jim?" she wondered.

Jim smiled. "I'm trying to decide if I should make us go back to work."

Pam sat up, placing her hands on his chest and rolling her hips seductively against his. "Does this help you come to a conclusion?"

Jim moaned quietly and smiled his gorgeous smile. "Oh, all of my problems are officially solved."


End file.
